La lenda del zorro melhor! La lenda del hanyou!
by Milla-sama
Summary: eu sou um Dom,de uma familia de Dom s,então eu sou um Dom,entenderam? não?O.O? ah bom!entenderam, olha só,além de dom dã sou um quimico,graças a uma poção eu viro o hanyou,agora?me envolvi numa parada loca,e nela...está kagome higurashi.
1. Chapter 1

_uma história minha que fez sucesso no site em que sou a police_girl( affs),_

_narrada em primeira pessoa pelo ilustrissimo inuyasha taishou( finalmente uma fic deles né? só fazia do sess e da rin, mas o sess e a rin são mais cute cute né gente?)_

_enjoy!_

* * *

Muito prazer, meu nome é Inuyasha, mas as pessoas me chamam de Dom Inuyasha Taishou, sim, eu sou um Dom, de uma família muito antiga de Dom`s, isso já ficou ridículo certo? Ta, vamos mudar de assunto, diferente dos meus pais, eu sou químico, além de ser um Dom, é claro!

Há alguns anos atrás, eu estava fazendo uma das minhas experiências quando eu descobri que podia modificar o DNA humano, só que eu não sabia o que aconteceria, sem voluntários eu tomei aquele negocio e me transformei, fiquei com os cabelos prateados, orelhas de cachorro, olhos dourados, garras e caninos, além de ficar mais forte, rápido, com a audição melhorada igualmente ao olfato, mas o efeito podia ser revertido, como eu bem imaginei, para toda "doença" ( se eu assim posso chamar) há uma cura, o efeito era de pouca duração, mas logo eu descobri como fazer, eu fiz outra coisa, e com ela eu posso voltar ao normal e me transformar, desde aquele dia eu virei um justiceiro( quem mandou meu pai me contar a história do zorro quando era pequeno???????? Agora ele que me agüente!), sou o "hanyou"... é claro, em segredo hehehe.

* * *

Cá estou eu, eu estou cá, e como sempre, estou aqui, onde? Boa pergunta, é a casa de um tal lorde do lobo sei lá do que fedido, algo assim! Eu estava entediado... MUITO entediado, o.k. venceram, estou MUITO MUITO entediado, sabem?

" inuyasha! Olhe a postura! Você é um Dom, deve ter postura." Eu reviro os olhos e me levanto e pego um copo de vinho e ouço alguém dizer.

"Dom inuyasha?" eu me viro.

" sim, sou eu." O cara que estava falando comigo era um mau encarado, metido a valentão e... ta bem! Ele era um cara de cabelo de mulherzinha preto amarrado em rabo de cavalo e umas roupas inglesas.

" eu soube que é uma mistura de Espanhol e Japonês."por que não to com um bom pressentimento com esse cara?

" e pelo visto você é um Japonês com... Francês, que versátil, os melhores perfumes vem da França." Ele sorriu cínico.

" gosta dos perfumes franceses?" hahaha! Se gostava, agora não gosto mais! Nossa, papai ta certo eu to parecendo uma criança mimada.

" na verdade, são muito fortes para o meu gosto, prefiro tomar banho todos os dias, mas e o sr.? Creio não saber seu nome." Que português, por que eu não sô assim o tempo todo?

" ah! Lorde Kouga Ookame, mas voltando a sua vida Dom inuyasha." É claro, a MINHA é mais importante. " soube que é um grande químico, e com ervas medicinais curou sua mãe de uma doença até então não conhecida pela ciência." Eu sorri, sim, há alguns anos atrás bem, eu fiz isso, olhei para o lobo fedido( cá para nós, esse cara fede viu?)

"realmente, eu o fiz, preocupado demais com a minha mãe eu comecei a me dedicar tempo integral para achar uma cura, devo dizer que foi um dos meus maiores feitos." Eu olhei para ele, que conversinha chata viu? Ô,

" bem, eu devo ir Dom inuyasha, minha acompanhante me espera, enjoy the party." Eu vou, eu sorri e ele saiu, logo eu o vi ir até o palco, e dizer.

" gostaria de apresentar a todos a minha acompanhante esta noite, a srt.ª Kagome Herrera." Eu vi uma mulher linda, maravilhosa aparecer no palco, ela usava um vestido dourado e o cabelo em um coque, mas eu vi, eu senti que aquela garota... ela era do meu tipo, ela era espanhola com japonesa, foi falar mau! Se ferro lobinho... ela não nasceu para se vestir assim, ela tem que vestir aqueles vestidos vermelhos apertados e usar os cabelos soltos.

" linda a moça não filho?" meu pai é um CHAAATOO! Sempre que eu olho para uma garota ele fala isso, mas dessa vez eu tenho que admitir, eu tava babando por ela, eu o olhei e disse.

"keh!" depois eu olhei para ela, de repente eu ouvi o sino baladar, eram meia noite, sorri malicioso, era a hora do "hanyou" e por que? Digamos que eu queria falar com uma certa moça de olhos castanhos ... e que vai ser MINHA!

Nota: parar de ser tão possessivo.

* * *

_mandem reviews._

_no próximo capt a káh aparece DE VERDADE! não desse jeito._

_beijão_

_Milla-sama ou police_girl._


	2. Chapter 2

_ que bom que gostaram,_

_aqui o segundo capt!_

_enjoy!_

* * *

eu estou calvagando a algum tempo, mas qual a minha surpresa ao ver que NADA acontece aqui? eu não mereço! quer dizer, mereço, não cobiças a mulher do outro, mas é mais forte que eu, coisa! quer saber? vou deixar de cobiçar.... e ir logo até ela.

mas uma coisa que eu não me conformo e o fato de que ela usa aqueles vestidos de ingleses, ela é igual a mim, ela tem que usar vestidos vermelhos e seus cabelos soltos, além de super...hum, sensuais.

-para a casa do lobo fedido, silver.

... é impressão ou esse cavalo não se mexeu?keh! cavalo idiota! não me obedece, vê se pode? ou talvez...

-para la casa del lobo del fedido

SANTA MARIA! O CAVALO DISPAROU! maldita mania de só obedecer em espanhol! bem, agora eu chego rapido... ao menos isso. e só para saberem eu me visto igual ao zorro( eu sei, sou um plagiador.)

não disse? já chegue na casa do lobo fedido, eu sei, sou demais! aaaaaaaaai, eu saiu de cima do cavalo e dou um pulo e caiu bem em uma sacada, melhor farejar, vai que eu entro no quarto do lobo fedido? eu vou ter uma crise, um ataque, já imaginou?droga, é a outra, dou outro pulo e cá estou eu, na sacada dela, adentro o quarto e a vejo dormir calmamente, rodeio a cama e me sendo ao lado dela, de repente ela se vira pronta para me dar um muro e eu seguro a mão dela, ela tenta com a outra e u.u faço o mesmo,

AAAAAAAAAAI! LOUCA!

ela me deu um chute...um chute em uma parte não muito legal sabem?aaaaaaaiiiii.

" o que quer aqui?"ela perguntou me ameaçando com... um vaso de margaridas.

"sua idiota!" eu falei, ela me olhou com uma cara estranha e disse.

" você naõ é o kouga." grande conclusão, demorou quantos anos para descobrir isso minha filha? por favor, é claro que eu naõ sou o kouga, tem gente viu?

"quem é você?" eu me levanto e ouço passos.

" finja que está dormindo...agora." ela fez o que eu mandei e eu me escondi atrás da porta, droga, por que eu não me escondi atrás do vaso de flores? agora alguém abriu a porta e tá me esmagando, eu vou bater nesse idiota! eles tem uma arma, naõ to gostando disso, eles se aproximam da MINHA futura mulher, com uma arma, eu saio de lá e pego uma cadeira, cutuco o que está por ultimo e ele se vira eu sorrio e digo.

"oi." ele arregala os olhos mas antes que faça alguma coisa eu bato com a cadeira na cabeça dele que caí, o outro percebeu minha existencia e virou a arma para mim, eu andei até ele, o cara atirou.

eu desviei.

ele atirou de novo.

desviei de novo, a esse ponto eu já estava muito perto dele.

ele atirou.

eu peguei a bala com a mão e a quebrei ao meio, esfarelando ela com as mãos.

"bu." nessa hora kagome(é esse o nome dela mesmo naõ é?) pegou a arma dele e deixou bem na cabeça dele, ela saiu da cama e disse.

" foi kouga quem te mandou não foi?" o homem naõ falou nada, eu peguei o lençol da cama e amarrei ele em uma cadeira e peguei outro e coloquei na boca dele.

" assim é que ele naõ responde seu idiota!" eu seguro a mão dela antes que ela tirasse da boca dele o lençol, é impressão ou ela se arrepiou... as coisas tão começando a prestar.

eu explico que assim ele também não gritaria e seria melhor para fugirmos, ela é um pouquinho teimosa mais acabou cedendo, naõ sabem como tá sendo bom sentir o cheiro dela aqui montados no cavalo, de madrugada, e já até sei aonde vamos...

**

* * *

**

ela lavou o rosto no rio mais uma vez e me olhou séria, eu estendi uma toalha para ela, onde nós estamos? em uma cabana que eu fiz quando era pequeno, eu costumava a brincar muito sozinho e acabei fazendo essa cabana, eu estudava aqui e outras coisas, entramos de novo lá, era simples, ao invés de cama tinha um tapete cheio de travesseiros, além de lençol,louça, frutas, água, uma mesinha e um baú cheio de roupas da minha mãe que ela mandou eu doar, sabe como é né? deixa para amanhã, deixa para depois e aí... acabou que eu não dei, peguei um vestido de lá e joguei para kagome( eu descobri que é mesmo esse o nome)

" para quê isso? e outra coisa,ainda não me disse quem é?"

" primeiro, vista isso"ela acha que é de uma prostituta com certeza." era da minha mãe." ela fez que entendeu, eu me viro para ela se vestir e fico vendo a sombra, ulá lá, imagina como ela é, já to todo animadinho só de ver a sombra, imagina ela mesmo, ela terminou e eu disse.

" sou aquele com quem todas as garotas sonham, e aquele que odeiam, sou aquele que todos amam e reverenciam, e o que todos falam pelas costas, sou aquele... e não esse, sou esse... e naõ aquele... mas, pode me chamar de hanyou." ela sorriu, agora estava linda, um vestido de espanhola da minha mãe, os cabelos caíndo no colo( as pontas do cabelo eram cacheadas) e o decote... MAMÃE! A SENHORA USAVA ISSO? QUE IMORALIDADE! olha quem fala, eu to aqui é só babando por ela... pela KAGOME, não pela minha mãe...idiotas!(¬¬)

"sabe por que kouga te atacou?" ela se sentou em frente a lareira( que é em frente ao tapete com travesseiros) e disse.

" sei, ele acha que eu tenho algo." eu me sento ao lado dela e falo em seu ouvido.

" e ... tem,kagome?" ela se arrepiou e fechou os olhos, em seguida abriu-os de novo e se aproximou de mim e disse.

"não"eu sorrio maliciosamente, nossos rostos estão muito perto, eu puxo ela pela cintura e a beijo, EU NÃO ACREDITO! ela tá retribuindo, isso aí, ela beija bem, a gente se separa sem folego, eu percebo que o sol já vai nascer... eu tenho que ir para casa, droga.

" eu tenho que ir, kagome." ela assentiu e começou a deitar me puxando para cima dela, droga! eu to excitado! garota, garota, não brinque com fogo.

" tem mesmo?" eu já estou em cima dela, e droga! eu ainda mato a minha mãe por ter que volta... na verdade, naõ mato não.

"está querendo me fazer ficar?" ela assentiu lambendo a parte superior dos lábios,...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii,

" estou conseguindo?" ela perguntou MAIS sedutora( se isso era possivel) do que antes.

"eu volto a noite." eu dou mais um beijo daqueles desintupidores de pia nela e saio de cima dela, pego meu chapeu e minha capa e digo.

"até amanhã." ela se vira ainda deitada e diz.

" até amanhã... el hanyou." eu sorrio malicioso e saio... eu ainda mato AH! NÃO VOU NEM FALAR, POIS SEI QUE NÃO VOU FAZER!

eu começo a calvagar e ao chegar em casa eu dou um pulo para a janela do meu quarto, tiro essa roupa de hanyou e dobro e escondo no fundo falso de uma gaveta, aonde eu pego um frasco e viro ele todo na boca, logo eu começo a voltar ao normal, pulo na cama e me embrulho, passo a maõ no rosto para parecer amassado( dificilmente), bagunço o cabelo e deito...

cinco minutos depois a minha mãe entra abrindo a cortina.

" filho, hora de acorda." eu ¨acordo¨, mas eu resolvo domir até mais tarde, minha mãe se aproxima e diz.

" quero conheçe-la."

" tá, tá, depois eu apresento." ela sorriu e saio, PERAÍ? DROGA! EU CAÍ NA DELA, EU IA LÁ E RECLAMAVA... se eu não tivesse com tanto sono.

* * *

obrigada pelas reviews,

Agome Chan: você também é daqui? nuss O.O, eu resolvi postar aqui, bem, espero que acompanhe aqui também, beijão!

2191Little Angel - Chan: que bom que gostou, gostou desse também? beijos!

beijos

MIlla-sama ou police_girl.


End file.
